


2 a.m.

by ShadedRogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedRogue/pseuds/ShadedRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 a.m. in a motel room somewhere in Massachusetts, and Dean doesn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at fanfiction.net on November 15, 2009.
> 
> Dedicated to Josiy, because she's a special lady.

Wings, feathers, gentle fingers, and soft lips - these were the only things that Dean can think about.

He groans loudly as those lips latch on to his neck in a sucking bite, teeth and flesh meshing together in a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, and Dean just knows that he's going to have a serious hickey there tomorrow - _exactly when did Cas get so good at this whole pleasure thing anyways_ , he wonders.

Cas' body crawls up and down his with a measured grace, and gentle hands, slightly calloused, slip beneath his dirty tee.  Dean feels like he's in Heaven - except, you know, minus the dick angels - and if the whole world came crashing down on them right this instant and demons came rushing through the door, Dean doesn't think he'd really be inclined to give a damn as long as Cas was there doing that _incredible_ thing with his mouth.

It's 2 a.m. in a motel room somewhere in Massachusetts, and Dean doesn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
